


Missing Her Embrace

by ElizaBethmWritesCrap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Antok isn't good with words, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Keith misses his mom, M/M, but he gives the best bear hugs in the universe, written for self-therepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaBethmWritesCrap/pseuds/ElizaBethmWritesCrap
Summary: The more Keith learns, the more he misses the mother he never knew. Thankfully, Antok is there to hold him while he cries.





	Missing Her Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend who basically invented the Keitok ship, @flufflyneko on tumblr.   
> Keep an eye out if you like this ship; there is more in store!

“I miss my mom.” Antok could barely hear Keith’s words as the boy folded into himself, “I don’t even know her, so why does it hurt so much?”

Ever since Keith had become aware of his bloodline, he had been acting different around Antok. Around the others, Keith’s fighting spirit and thirst for knowledge were as strong as ever; he had made great progress, with a little help from his friends and the Blade members, into finding out how his mother had come to earth, and how she had died. Antok had lamented his lack of information to offer Keith, for he had not known the boy’s mother personally, but Keith had always given him a gentle smile and muttered that Antok’s support was enough. Keith could be incredibly cute when he blushed, and that had pacified Antok all those times.

Lately, though, when Keith would seek him out, it was no longer to spar together, or to vent about his fellow paladins, or to inquire about his galran biology. Keith would now simply find Antok and lead him to some deserted corner of the castle where they could see the stars before crumpling into a ball and barely holding back tears. It was painful to watch, but even more painful to understand. While their situations were vastly different, Antok knew well the pain of loss.

“You will always miss her.” Antok ignores Keith’s question, knowing there is no real answer, and instead chooses to sit down next to the boy. Even when Antok is sitting cross-legged on the floor, Keith was so much smaller than him, still the size of a young kit… which he technically was, even when considering his human lifespan.

Everything was quiet between them, save for Keith’s gentle huffs of breath. Keith’s sorrow was wafting off of him and tickling Antok’s nose, the scent so lonely it made his chest ache. Neither of them were eloquent with words, but Antok especially was ill-practiced in giving comfort that way. Instead, Antok hesitantly watched Keith, analyzed his scent, before finally just picking the boy up and cradling him in his arms. At first Keith had made a noise of protest, but as soon as he was firmly secured in Antok’s lap, barely visible beneath the larger Galra’s beefy arms, Keith relaxed and leaned into the embrace. To the boy’s credit, he was a silent crier, but Antok could smell the salt of Keith’s tears and feel the slight tremors in his body. Not that he would ever say so; He understood pride far too well, and Keith likely knew anyways. 

Once Keith’s tears had faded, he heaved a sigh that held the scent of exhaustion and tried to sit up in Antok’s lap. When he noticed Antok was keeping him from moving, Keith leveled a half-hearted glare at him, his lips naturally pouting in faux irritation. 

Those lips looked very soft and plump. Antok wondered what they would taste like.

“Antok?” Keith’s voice cut off Antok’s train of thought and pulled his eyes upwards, even though Keith would not be able to tell while Antok still wore his mask.

“What?” That came out a lot harsher than he had intended, but Antok wasn’t ready to let his small charge out of his embrace yet. In his opinion, Keith needed a lot more exposure to nesting habits; it would undoubtedly help with his more depressive thoughts.

“Just…” Keith blushed again, and Antok couldn’t help but smirk as the boy buried his face into Antok’s broad chest to hide it, “Thank you.”

No more words were said, but Antok purred in response, letting the rhythm and vibrations lull the red paladin into a light slumber. They would stay that way most of the night, until Antok forced himself to carry Keith to his room so that he would not have to explain his absence come morning. Antok and Keith were still near-enemies in the eyes of their teammates, and an intervention pertaining to their newly established… friendship?... was the last thing Keith needed right now.

When Antok pulled away to leave, Keith managed to grab Antok’s hand and whisper his name even in the fog of sleep. Antok used his tail to caress Keith’s face before extracting his hand and promptly exiting the room. 

He would need to have a discussion with Kolivan about Keith very soon.


End file.
